I will find you, my friend
by NagariMitsukari12
Summary: Two thirteen-year-old best of friends, Ami Widdons and Emily Codenfield,are both addicted to Naruto. One night, while they were stargazing, a shooting star appeared and they decided to make a wish. Thrown into the Naruto world, both of them are now on a separated journey to find the answer to their confusing situation. Two different pasts, one similar secret. Will they manage?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected happenings

Enjoy reading!...

I will find you, my friend.

Chapter One: Unexpected Happenings

It was a peaceful night. The dark sky was glistened with stars. Insects and animals roamed around the forest while others rest. Somewhere through the forest stood a cabin owned by two 13-year-old girls who were best of friends.

"So did it take a lot of effort to convince your dad to let us spend a week here?" , Ami Widdons asked. She's the quiet-type of girl. Loves to read books, stargazing, surfing the net, and listening to music. She is called 'The Great Brain' at school because of her intelligence. No one really called her a geek 'coz when someone did… she threatens them. Some of them think she is cool, some of them completely hated her. But, she didn't care at all.

"Not much of an effort at all. Dad was glad that I was being independent. While, mom was super worried that I'll be this far from home. She was still treating me like a princess! Can you believe that?" , Emily Codenfield exclaimed. Ami chuckled. Emily is one of the popular students in school. That's because she's charismatic and kind. Almost _everyone_ liked her. From teachers to students, janitors to lunch ladies. A few hated her out of jealousy. She loves to go malling and watching movies with Ami. They were inseparable.

Suddenly, the song 'Right Here' by Ashes Remain played from Emily's phone. Emily checked the caller's I.D. : Mom.

She answered it, "Hi, mom."

"_Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?"_

"Fine, mom"

"_Are you and Ami comfortable there? Did you bring enough food and clothes?"_

"Yes and yes. We're super duper fine here. Now stop worrying about us."

"_Okay. I'll call on Friday. Good bye, little sunshine!"_

"Mom, stop with the pet names! You know how much I hate it, right?"

Her mom already hung up. She tucked her phone inside the pocket of her white jeans.

Her mother is a lawyer while her father is a businessman. They lived in New York. The cabin was Emily's idea. Her dad had it built two summers ago for family bondings. But now, her parents were all busy so she brought Ami with her instead. Ami was her only companion left. They both liked to watch Naruto episodes. She liked Sasuke Uchiha while Ami liked Itachi Uchiha. Talk about being so addicted to anime.

Emily looked at the calendar. It was Monday. She smiled. Finally, school ended and summer started. She expected this summer to be the best.

"Hey, Em. Daydreaming?" Ami asked, grinning. She was sitting on the couch, listening to music.

"Nah. I was just thinking about unnecessary things. By the way, does the cabin looks great?", Emily asked.

Ami smiled, "Yeah. It's perfect."

The cabin was fit for four people. It has two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room along with a small kitchen in the corner. Each bedrooms have two single beds. Emily and Ami decided to share a bedroom together.

"Now that were finish unpacking, we should eat dinner." Ami checked her wrist watch. It was already 8:34 p.m. They ate dinner on the front porch where a table with two chairs are located. Both of them enjoyed the comfortable silence as they ate.

After eating, They washed the dishes and took a shower. After an hour, they walked inside the bedroom and Ami pulled out her blue laptop.

"Are we going to watch Naruto Shippudden?", Emily asked, grinning. Ami nodded. They placed the laptop on the bed and turned it on. They enjoyed watching many episodes of Naruto Shippudden that they lost track of time.

It was already 11:56 p.m. when they realized that they were sleepy.

"Oh great. It's almost 12:00… we should sleep now.", Emily yawned. Ami turned her laptop off and placed it on the bedside table. She and Emily then plopped down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Emily's POV

I woke up to a warm breeze. I noticed that I'm not in the bedroom anymore. My surroundings were all white. I was all alone. Where's Ami?! Where in the freaking world am i?!

"Must be a dream…", I muttered. Yes, maybe this is just a dream. But why does it feel so real…

"This is no dream.", a voice said. I turned around and gasped at whom I saw. The man who plotted the Fourth Shinobi World War. The reason why Naruto's parents died.

Uchiha Obito.

Only that he doesn't have a mask. I can clearly see his scarred face watching me impassively. I stared at him in disbelief. Of all Naruto characters, why does it have to be Uchiha Obito. I wish it would be Sasuke.

I really don't like this crazy dream. Wait. He just said it wasn't a dream. Then what?

"What do you mean?", I asked, trying to be the calmest I can be. This is so confusing.

"This is your subconscious.", he said. I frowned. Subconscious? That's weird.

"Then why are you here in my 'subconscious'?", I asked, stressing the word subconscious.

"I'm making sure you're ready to world-walk.", came his reply. I was now _really _confused. First, subconscious. Now, world-walk? Hell, world-walking to Naruto World? That's real fun but…

"You're lying. World-walking is a myth!", I exclaimed. That's true. I read about it in a book in our house. We have a small library filled with old books from my grandparents. Those books were all old so I flipped the pages carefully. There was a book about the so-called world-walking and it was written there that no one ever tried to world-walk. I forgot the reason why.

Obito chuckled darkly. "Don't worry. You'll know it all soon."

Ugh! Does he always talk in riddles? He really getting on my nerves. If only I can beat the daylights out of him. But he's powerful so I can't fight him so easily.

"Listen here, Mr. A-man-disguised-as-Uchiha-Madara. I don't know where this is going. And still, I don't believe you're REAL!", I spat out, angrily. He smirked. Now, he's really testing my patience.

"Yes. I'm not real. I'm just an embodiment.", he said. "Not much of an Uchiha, are you?"

My eyebrows furrowed. Huh? An Uchiha? Me? This is getting weirder and weirder. I really want to get out of this dream…I mean subconscious. I pinched myself to check if this was a trick of my mind but nothing happened.

"Ugh! I don't wanna be here! Can you please get me out?!" I really want to go back into what is _real_ not in some subconscious.

"You're quite feisty, Nelina."

What? Did he just call me Nelina? Who is she? Maybe he's was wrong about meeting me. Maybe he was searching for somebody else.

"Sorry. But, my name isn't Nelina. It's –ah!" My head was abruptly spinning so wildly. I clutched my head. My vision was getting hazy. My knees gave up. What's happening?!

"It's time to go back to the mundane world. We'll meet again, Nelina." And with that he disappeared in a swirl. The once white surroundings was now turning black until I was consumed by darkness.

_Emily! _

A voice said. It was Ami.

_Hey! Emily, wake up!_

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Ami sitting beside my bed. What happened lately…was it just a dream?

"Hey, Em. You're really hard to wake up.", Ami said, frowning. The bedroom was now filled with sunlight from the glass window on my right.

"Sorry. I had a weird dream. Sort of.", I replied.

Her face was full of grim, " I had a weird dream, too."

My eyes widened. "Really?!"

Normal POV

Emily shared her dream to Ami. It was weird for both of them to experience those kind of dream that is a bit…real.

"All went black and then after a few moments you woke me up.", Emily said, finishing her story. Ami listened while pulling her golden-brown hair into a ponytail.

"Wow. My dream is a bit similar to yours. Only it was a different person. I mean, different people.", Ami said.

Emily stared at her, "Tell me about your dream, Ami."

Ami sighed and closed her eyes, " Okay. Here it goes…"

Flashback

Ami's POV

I was laying down on my bed. A few minutes later, I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I'm laying down on a pure white floor. Not to mention, what I saw from beyond are all white. It was relaxing. I sat up. A gentle breeze flown from behind me, making my hair fly towards my face. I tucked my bangs behind my ear.

"So you're finally awake.", A soft baritone voice said. It was a bit familiar. I looked over my shoulder and gasped at whom I saw.

The three Hokages.

I totally recognized them. Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, and Namikaze Minato. But, Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't there.

"Wow. I-I must be dreaming.", I muttered. Minato walked over to me and extended an arm to help me up. I held it and began to stand up.

"Thank you.", I said. He smiled, his baby-blue eyes shining. He is handsome up close. I blushed and looked away. He must have noticed it because he chuckled, I looked towards the other Hokages, "Where am I?"

"You are inside your subconscious.", Tobirama calmly said. Oh. Subconscious. I never knew I could get inside my subcon'. And if I were to get inside, why can they get inside, too?

"Then, why are you all here? And where is the Third Hokage?", I asked.

"We came to tell you something important. As for Hiruzen, He did not know of you yet.", Tobirama replied. His calm or should I say stoic demeanor makes me think if he ever laughed or made any jokes.

"What is it that you need to tell me?", I asked. Hmm…sounds interesting. What could it be?

"You are now thirteen years old. Am I correct?", Hashirama asked. He knows my age? Weird.

"Yes. I'm now thirteen. My birthday was two months ago.", came my reply. I didn't even celebrate. It's just like normal days. But mom would always remind me that birthdays are events that remind me that I should be thankful for being born in this world. I actually told her that It's really okay if I just spend my time with them without wasting money. Mom and dad had a divorce so mom had to work hard for a living. Life's hard for me. I never had friends in the past because I thought education was all I need. But when I met Emily, everything changed. She was the one who made me realize that I don't need to keep others away. I wonder if dad ever thought of us. No matter why dad left us, I still miss him.

"You look so solemn. What's the matter?", Minato asked. He was like a fatherly figure. Naruto is lucky to have a father like him.

"I'm fine.", I forced a small smile. Minato stared at me for a moment and then nodded.

"Is that all you need to tell me?", I asked. I think there's something more…

"No.", Hashirama said. I smirked inwardly. I have no idea where this is going…

"You are a world-walker, Ameya.", Tobirama said, bluntly. My eyes widened. Why did he call me Ameya? And who's Ameya? They've come for the wrong person, I must say.

"Sorry but, I'm not Ameya.", I said, deadpanned. And what does he mean by 'World-walk'? World-walk as in going to different worlds or dimensions? I just read it in fiction books. They were never real. Ever. Abruptly, my head was in pain like it had been impaled by something sharp. I clutched my head. It was painful but it was bearable.

"Are you okay?", Minato asked, eyes filled with worry. I was about to reply when my vision went hazy.

"What is happening?", I asked. My knees were shaking until it finally gave up. There I was. Kneeling on the floor and clutching my head. It was now overwhelming. Suddenly, every pain was gone and my body was glowing. I looked towards them.

"You're now going back.", Minato said, smiling.

"Remember, always have a strong will. Follow your own path.", Tobirama said, impassively.

"Goodbye, Ameya. You have a Senju blood within you. Be strong.", Hashirama said, grinning.

I was in shock. I have a Senju blood? No way. I'm not even Ameya. Whoever the heck she was. But I smiled at them. This might be the last time I come face-to-face with them. I was now glowing so brightly. I waved goodbye to them. They all nodded. After that, they gradually disappeared and everything turned so white until it abruptly went black.

A few moments later, I hear birds chirping. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was now in the bedroom. Thank God. It was just a dream. A crazy dream. I got up into a sitting position at the edge of my bed. My feet gently hit the warm wooden floor. Well, it was warm because the sunlight was flooding half of the room. I saw Emily still sleeping. Maybe I should wake her up. I walked up to her bed across mine and began to poke her arm. Nothing happened.

"Emily." ,I poked her again. This time it was slightly hard. But still, she didn't woke up. I raised an eyebrow. Is she really that hard to wake up?

"Hey, Emily wake up!" , I said raising my voice a bit and poking her arm a bit more hard. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, Em. You're really hard to wake up." , I said. Her eyes scanned the room.

"Sorry. I had a weird dream. Sort of." , came her reply. I stared at her in shock. Wow. She and me had experience the same weird dream.

"Me too.", I said. I had to know about her dream maybe it was the same thing as mine.

Flashback and Ami's POV end

"Okay. I had to admit. It was really, really weird." , Emily muttered as soon as Ami finished talking about her dream. Ami nodded. Sure it was weird. But why does it have to be that weird. Emily glanced at the wall clock, "It's already 9:41 a.m."

"Yeah. We should eat breakfast. What do you want to eat?" , Ami asked her.

"Hmm…I like pancakes." , She said. Ami smiled, "Pancake it is then."

They prepared the ingredients of the pancake and then began to cook. After cooking, they ate on the front porch like they did in dinner. They like the view of the forest under the warm glow of the sun. Of course, insects would sometimes crawl on them and they would just wipe them off and laugh. After eating breakfast, they wash the dishes.

"I'll take a shower." , Ami said, after washing her own plate. Emily nodded.

Ami went to the bathroom while Emily finished washing her own plates. Emily went outside the cabin. She sat on the stairs, resting her head on her hands. She stared at the forest. So peaceful.

"Hey, Emily. It's your turn to take a shower." Ami called out to her from the door. She was now wearing a mocha-white t-shirt and black jogging pants. Her hair was braided and a thin strand of bangs framed her hair. Emily nodded and stood up. She took one last glance at the forest before going inside.

After taking a shower, Emily walked over to Ami who was in the living room, reading a book titled 'The fault in our stars'. "How about we go take a walk around the forest."

Ami looked up at Emily who was wearing a yellow t-shirt with the word 'summer' printed on it and blue shorts. Ami closed her book and placed it beside her lap, "Do you know this place so well?"

Emily smirked, "Of course! I've been here for the last two summers."

"Okay then. Where are we going?" Ami asked as she stood up.

"We're heading to the lake. There's a dock there. We could bring snacks if you want."

Ami nodded, "Sounds like a great idea." She checked her wrist watch. It was 10:19 a.m.

They packed up snacks which includes two apples, two sandwiches, and a big pitcher of orange juice. They placed the snacks in a basket and headed towards the lake. When they arrived at the lake, they sat on the dock and began to eat their snacks.

"Do you remember the time when Ms. Abby said that we're going for a field trip?" Emily asked, staring at the lake.

"Oh yeah. We went to the Lodger's Camp." Ami said, chewing on her sandwich.

Time Skip :P

After eating snacks and talking about their fun moments, they went back to the cabin. It was already sunset.

"Let's watch Naruto Shippudden!" Emily said as soon as they went inside.

"Okay then." Ami said, putting the basket on the kitchen counter. She then went inside the bedroom to get her laptop. They watched Naruto Shippudden in the front porch. An hour later, they prepared dinner and ate outside as usual.

"I'll wash the dishes." Ami requested as they finished eating.

"Whatever you say." Emily said, finishing her glass of water. Ami began to pile up the plates and went inside to wash it. Emily wiped the table clean and went inside. She glanced up at the wall clock. It was 7:39 p.m. After washing the dishes, Ami walked into the living room where Emily was standing and listening to music on her pink Ipod.

"Do you want to go with me?" Ami asked, smiling.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Do you remember the meadow on our way to the lake?" Ami asked, eyes sparkling.

"Of course! It's a great place for stargazing."

"That's why I'm going there. Wanna come?" Ami asked, raising her eyebrows and waiting for Emily's reply.

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't want to miss stargazing." Emily replied, chuckling. They decided to bring flashlights with them. As soon as they walked outside the cabin, they were greeted by the cold breeze. It wasn't really cold outside. They continued their on their way towards the meadows. When they arrived, they lie down on the grass and gazed at the stars.

"So amazing." Ami said, amazed. Emily nodded. The stars were so clear in the night sky. It was also nice to spend the moment with a friend. They noticed a shooting star flashed across the sky.

"Hey, Ami let's make a wish!" Emily exclaimed. Ami nodded. They were both Naruto addicts and there was one thing they could really wish for…

"I wish I could go to the Naruto world." Emily whispered.

"I wish I could be in the Naruto world." Ami whispered. Her first thought was that she would wish to find out why her dad got a fight with mom. She missed the times when she and her dad took a stroll on the park and would go fishing when she was nine years old. Sigh. It was long gone. She already forgot about him and now It's time to move on.

"Hey, Ami what did you wish for?" Emily asked.

"I wish that I could go into the Naruto world." Ami replied.

Emily chuckled, "That's what I wished for, too."

They continued stargazing. Suddenly, something glowed above their heads. A meter away. Ami and Emily sat up and observed the glowing thing. It was swirling until it gradually expanded.

"It looks like some kind of portal." Ami whispered, eyes wide and mouth hung slightly. Emily nodded. She too stared at the 'portal' with wide eyes. They both observed it until they felt being pulled into it by an invincible force.

"Ami, what's happening!" Emily yelled.

"I don't know!" Ami yelled. They both hold into each other as tight as they can because they don't have anything to grab on. The invincible force became stronger and they did the best that they can to get away. But the force was too strong and it pulled them inside the portal. Their flashlights were the only trace of them being there.

* * *

That was Chapter One: Unexpected Happenings. Thanks to **MidorixKamisama** for helping me with some ideas here! Actually,** Avalon: Web of Magic **inspired me to write this fanfic. Please review so I that I'll know what you think of this story. Bye! :P


	2. Chapter 2: Apart from each other

Hehehe! Sorry for making you wait this long. Anyways, enjoy reading! XD

I will find you, my friend.

Chapter Two: Apart from each other

When they got through the portal, a large glowing bubble appeared, engulfing them. Ami and Emily observed their surroundings. Billions of glowing portals appeared. Others are so far away, they look like stars.

"This is really strange, Ami. I wonder where this bubble will take us." Emily let out a shaky breath.

"Those other portals must be leading to other places." Ami said, analyzing the strange void. Suddenly, the bubble starts to tear apart near Ami. Both girls are now screaming. Ami is slipping under the big gap.

"Ami! Hold on to my hand!." Emily yelled, extending her hand to her. Ami tried to reach for her hand but before she could, she fell from the bubble.

"Ami!"

"Emily!"

A portal then appeared under Ami and she got sucked inside it. The bubble continued to make a big hole but before Emily could slip through it, she went inside portal.

Emily's POV

When I got inside the portal, a bright glow surrounded me. I cannot see a thing. My right shoulder was gradually burning. I placed my hand over it. The pain was so intense that I lost my balance while the bright glow faded and I noticed that I'm starting to fall at the edge of a rocky cliff. I screamed while falling off. The cliff was so high. I fell into a river headfirst. The impact is so strong and sudden that I temporarily felt dizzy. I started swimming towards a land but the current of the water is so strong.

Even though the water is cold, the burning sensation on my shoulder became more painful to bear. I tried my best to swim more harder despite the pain. My body began to weaken and I no longer have the strength to swim. Eventually, my head hit a rock and I lost consciousness.

Ami's POV

Bright glow engulfed me as I got inside the portal I fell into. Suddenly, my right shoulder is burning. I lifted my sleeve to check on it and saw a strange symbol glowing. The bright glow on my body slowly faded and I got a chance to view the landscape. I was in a forest. The sun is high up in the sky above my head so I guess it's noon. The forest looks peaceful and the only sounds I hear are the insects and animals.

I continued to appreciate everything I see that I forgot about the little burning sensation until it intensified. I clutched my shoulder whilst screaming in pure agony. The pain spread through out my entire body, making me weak. I tried to hold into something to keep myself from falling but my eyesight was deteriorating. My legs were shaking and no longer had the strength to keep me supported. I fell but before my head hit the ground, a hand held me. My eyes were already blurry and my body is weakened, I had no strength to see who caught me. My eyelids were beginning to get heavy and my vision went black.

I finally woke up. I was laying down on a white bed. I noticed a white curtain on my left and a simple window on my right which gave away a good view of some kind of village, reminiscent to Konoha. The sun was already setting on the horizon. I sighed. Even though I'm in some kind of hospital I'm so grateful that the torment lately was gone. And it struck me… I lift my sleeve – thankfully, I'm still wearing my previous clothes – and gaped. The odd symbol is still there though it is not glowing anymore.

I touched it. It look like a scar. Well, it _is_ a scar. Maybe it was from what happened a couple of moments ago. I shuddered. I definitely don't want to experience that again. It was the worst pain I got through so far. Then, something occurred to me.

Emily!

I panicked. Where could she be right now? Is she safe? Maybe she's not far from where I am. I heard the door opened and closed again. Footsteps were heard getting louder until a hand withdrew the white curtains. A woman with long brown hair smiled at me.

"Are you now feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I am Mishou, by the way." She walked towards the side of my bed.

I forced a smile. What a strange but unique name. I think she's a nurse or something, "I'm –"

_Ameya Senju_

I froze. Who said that? Must be my mind playing tricks on me. But that name looks familiar. Realization hit me: The hokages called me that name. But even though that's what they called me it still doesn't connect to this… incident. Then maybe I can use that name for now. This place is new and strange to me so I could not really trust anyone here. I noticed Mishou looking at me with a confused expression.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Ameya ." I said, smiling brightly.

Mishou smiled again, "Can I check your chakra for a moment? I'll see if it is now stable."

I was stunned. Did she just say 'chakra'? My mind is really playing tricks on me. I think it could be just my imagination. My mind is jumbled so I could not think straight. I looked at her with an uncertain expression.

"You see, a sensory-type ninja found you in the forest , collapsing. He said you have an enormous amount of chakra. You're no civilian, are you?" She said as she lifts my left arm up and puts a hand over my forearm, glowing green light emanated from her palm. I gasped. Am I hallucinating? And I swear, she just said 'sensory-type ninja'. The green glow made me forget every doubt I have. My whole body relaxed. After a few moments, she withdrew her hand.

"It seems that your chakra did return to it's normal state. You need more rest for the mean time. I'll be going now." Mishou said, walking out of the room.

"Hmm…." I stared out of the window, watching as the sky becomes purplish and stars appear. This day can't get any weirder. But, is it really true? Am I just insane or this is just a dream? Something sparked at the back of my mind:

"_Hey, Ami let's make a wish!" Emily exclaimed. I nodded. We were both Naruto addicts and there was one thing we could really wish for…_

"_I wish I could go to the Naruto world." Emily whispered._

"_I wish I could be in the Naruto world." I whispered._

My eyes grew wide and I gasped, "T-that's… impossible!"


	3. Chapter 3: A world which was never real

**I'm so sorry for updating this late. By the way, thanks to the following followers: Index Uchiha, Tsukiko-wps, XxDarkSupernaturalPrincessxX, Irenia, ElliGordon,MissyNine, and sassysisters9294. And of course, my one and only bestie: MidorixKamisama. ONWARDS!**

I will find you, my friend

Chapter Three: A world which was never real

Emily's POV

I opened my eyes, immediately observing where I am. I was laying down on a bed and there was some kind of crate or box with a candle on it on my left side and a simple wooden door in front of me. The candle illuminated the dark and gloomy room which I was in. I began to sit up and when I was in a full sitting position, my head was dizzy. I groaned. Where was I anyway? And also…where is Ami?

My eyes frantically darted around the room. "Ami, where are you?"

A moment later, I felt some kind of…energy? It is a bit far but it looks like it was getting nearer and nearer until the door in front of me opened, the creaking sounds echoed across the room. A figure of a man walked inside. My eyes widened a bit because he has an orange swirly mask and the only person I know who wears that mask is Tobi or should I say Obito Uchiha.

And it looks like he is the source of the energy. But wait, this can't be real. This is like what happened with my subconscious. It seems impossible to enter the Naruto world. Maybe this time it's a dream? Oh please let this be a dream. After what happened lately about the _shooting star_ accident, it all felt so real.

"I see you're now awake. My name is Uchiha Obito. Tell me, how did you enter this world?" Obito asked as he sauntered over near the candle, leaned on the stone wall and crossed his arms.

Should I tell him about what happened? Maybe I shouldn't, maybe I should. After all, he is a strong and dangerous ninja. He could kill me any minute now if I wouldn't answer him. So I've made up my mind,

"Me and my friend got inside some kind of portal." I noticed my voice quivering a bit.

"Where is your friend right now?" He continued to bombard me with his questions. But I've got no choice but to answer.

"She and I were separated while we traveled into the void of portals." I replied, being cautious.

The energy in him seem to intensify a bit. I swear, I felt the curiosity and amusement in his energy. Speaking of which, it felt weird to recognize an energy. Especially recognizing someone's emotions. My head began to get dizzy again. I placed my right hand on my forehead and noticed a bandage wrapped on it. I suppose it was from what happened recently when I hit my head on a rock. Wait…that means Obito healed my injuries.

What does he wants with me anyway? "If I may ask, why am I here?" I was surprised because I was starting to get a bit comfortable around his menacing aura.

"You'll know it soon, Nelina. Right now, I'm asking you something and you make sure you answer without any considerable lies." He said, a fiendish intention dripping from his energy.

His energy was threatening. I felt like trembling but I manage to keep my posture in check. Whatever question it is, I need to answer carefully _without_ endangering the future of this world. Even though I'm not this Nelina, whoever the heck she is. I sighed and nodded at him, bracing for the question.

"Do you know everything about this world?" He asked, every word pronounced carefully to make sure I absorb it.

"I don't know anything about this world." I lied, staring through his mask.

I felt his energy vibrated with a little suspicion. I tensed. Oh no. He doesn't really believe me. What if he use genjutsu on me to make sure I tell him the truth. Confirming my thoughts, I noticed his eye swirled to crimson with three tomoe designs. I never really thought a Sharingan to be so beautiful in real life. His voice brought me out of my muse.

"Tell me the truth."

I tried to look away from his eye but he was already casting his genjutsu on me. The walls seem to drift away and there was fog everywhere I see. The room was gloomy and I felt his energy forcing me to answer. I tried to fight it but I just couldn't resist. I opened my mouth to answer but something was stopping me.

_Nelina, don't tell him! _

It was somebody's voice. It looks like an old man's voice. All I know is, nobody is in the room except me and Obito. Who could it be? Maybe just my mind. Suddenly, the room went white and Obito faded until he completely disappeared. I got out of the bed, confused of what was happening right now.

"Hello there, Nelina." It was the old man's voice. But I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where are you, sir?" I called out. As if on cue, the room expanded and expanded. I felt grass growing on my feet. I didn't notice that I was barefoot. The grass grew and it stopped when it was knee-length. Very weird, if I call it.

"Nelina." The old man called out again. This time, I found him standing beside me. He has a black hair. And what caught my attention most was his purple eyes. "Um… who are you?" I asked.

He smiled softly, "I'm Uchiha Umidou, your great-great-great grandfather."

I blinked, "I'm sorry but I'm not Nelina. I'm Emily Codenfield. And I'm not an Uchiha."

His brows furrowed. "Emily Codenfield is your home world name. Uchiha Nelina is your name here."

"How do you know all this? And, how can you be my great-great-great grandfather?"

"Listen, Nelina. I know you have many questions. But I don't have much time to tell it all to you. As you can see, Uchiha Obito casted a genjutsu on you and I saved you using the last of my chakra."

I stared at him, not really believing it but he's the only one who seems to clarify it all to me. "Okay. Well, thanks by the way. How did you save me from him?"

"I casted genjutsu on you. Although it's not a dangerous one."

I nodded. Of course, genjutsu–users can customize an illusion according to their own liking. But something's bugging me. How can he be my great-great-great grandfather if my family is on my own home world? And how come he's still alive? Also, his energy is so small, I could not sense it that much. It's like fading.

"Please tell me everything you know, Umidou-san. From how you became my grandpa to what's going on right now. " I said, quietly. I felt so desperate to know everything about the past of my family.

He nodded. "Like I said, there's not enough time but I'll tell you the important details. I was a world walker. And this is my home world. My first world walk was when I was thirteen."

"Am I a world walker, too?" I asked.

"Check your right shoulder." He said. "If you see a symbol, that means you're a world walker."

I lifted my sleeve and there it is, a symbol etched on my shoulder.

"Well, I am world walker, by the looks of it. But, I'm not clearly sure what a world walker really is." I muttered.

"A world walker is someone who has the ability to travel different dimension or worlds. It's quite rare to find world walkers." He explained.

"How come I'm one of them? How did I become a world walker? Is it just random?" I asked.

"Your ability to world walk is inherited. For example: If you are a world walker and if you eventually have your own family, the first born will inherit your ability. Thus, your ability will be transferred to the first born and you will never ever world walk again."

"Woah. So that's how it is. But, my parents never mention to me about all this."

"That's because you're the one who inherited my ability. It skipped through generations and it finally landed on to you."

I nodded, understanding it now. "So, what is your past?"

"Going back to the story, when I entered Earthland, your home world, I met Mellin Austride, your great-great-great grandmother. I fell in love with her. Of course, I can't leave my family but I don't know how to go back into my home world. So, I spent my days there on Earthland, trying to know about the mysteries of world walking and I also married Mellin. We had a son. His name is Leyton. Mellin knows all about me and we compromised that we will keep my world walking abilities a secret."

"How come my family name is Codenfield? Is that your Earthland name?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. My Earthland name is Codere Maulien."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Then, why is it Codenfield? It must be Maulien."

He smiled, sadly. "I did marry your obaa-chan (grandma) But, I was drawn back into my world four years after I married her. Leyton was already one-year-old at that time. When I was back to my home world…"

He stopped. It's like he's hesitating to finish his words. I waited for a second but he seems melancholy.

"Please tell me. What happened when you came back?" I said, quietly. Whatever it is, it looks unbearable.

Then finally, he answered. "They died. There were enemies that found out where our house is. I tried to protect them from the enemies but it was already too late. When I saw their dead bodies on the ground, I slaughtered the enemies with my newly formed Mangekyou Sharingan. Do you know about it?"

I nodded. I knew so well about it. And I also realized that the Warring States Period (the war-torn era) killed many innocent people and all the people did was fight or hide. It was indeed a very harsh living.

"Then, did you go back to Earthland?" I asked, feeling sorry for him.

He scowled. "I didn't have the chance to go back."

"Huh?! Why?" I was getting so curious.

"The enemies have back-up and they were many. I fought off half of them but I was injured heavily. I retaliated even though I knew that I was going to die."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay, Nelina-chan. It wasn't your fault. And I'm actually glad I met you. You inherited my purple eyes, I see." His face lit up again.

My eyes widened. "What?! I have purple eyes? No way. My eyes are brown."

He chuckled. "Your eyes are purple only when you're here. But when you're in your home world your eyes are brown. Purple eyes really suits you."

I smiled. "Really? Thank you."

I never thought I would have purple eyes. It is actually Ami's favorite color. Mine is red. And speaking of Ami, where could she be? I really wish she could be safe. And wait…I'm missing something.

"So how come you're still alive?" I asked.

"I'm not alive. This is my spirit and as the previous world walker, I am, somehow, connected to you."

Oh. So that's why. I'm starting to fill out the puzzles.

"My chakra is starting to fade, Nelina-chan. And there is one last thing that I am going to do before I completely fade."

"And what is that, Umidou-san?" I asked, tilting my head.

He smiled, sincerely. "I am giving you my Mangekyou Sharingan."

My eyes widened and I gaped. "W-what?! A-are you sure?! How can you even do that?"

"I'm doing a seal. I'm not actually going to transplant my eyes to you but it's something like that. You'll have the same design as mine. Are you ready?"

I shook my head slowly. "I-I'm not really sure if I can handle that."

"You have to have it. It will be useful to you. The ninja world is harsh. And the mangekyou sharingan will aid you in fighting off enemies."

I wasn't really expecting it. Having a Mangekyou Sharingan, feeling it's power. It's all overwhelming. But will I take it or not? It's surely a way of keeping me alive here in this _dangerous _world. But what if I can't control it? What if I will eventually go blind? I might succumb to the darkness…

Umidou began to glow. "My time is running out, so is my chakra. I'll have to do it, Nelina-chan. I hope you understand that this is for your sake."

He did a couple of hand signs and proceeded to place his palm on my forehead. "Sealing Technique: Mangekyou Sharingan Transfer."

As soon as Umidou withdrew his hand, the back of my eyes began to ache. I pressed my hands on my eyes.

"Good bye, Nelina-chan. Remember, I am always here for you." He smiled.

I withdrew my hands. Even though I don't know him that much, he is still my grandfather. So I must thank him for explaining it all to me. After all, this will be the last time I see him. "Bye, ojii-chan (grandfather)."

He felt relieved and enlightened when I called him ojii-chan. He eventually faded and the room went back to it's normal shape. I was back in the bed in my sitting position and I notice Obito still leaning on the stone wall. After ojii-chan dispelled his genjutsu, he also dispelled Obito's. And I felt like nothing happened. Now, I felt Obito's energy intensifying again. I felt his shock. It disappeared a second later.

"How did you block my genjutsu?" He asked in his usual cold tone.

"I-I don't know." I looked away from him again. I don't want to look into those hypnotic eyes.

"If that's the case…" He walked towards me.

I snapped my head at him, utterly confused. "What are you gonna do?"

Now, his energy expanded as he did a series of hand signs. His actions made me panic. What is he gonna do? Will I die right now? I was half curious at what he's doing.

After doing the hand signs, he placed his hand on my left shoulder. "Memory Seal: Activate."

Oh. My. Gosh. What could this seal be? Is he erasing my memories? No way! I can't allow that!

I tried to pry off his hand off my shoulder but before I could, a symbol was etched on my left shoulder. It was reminiscent of the Uzumaki Seals. And suddenly, I felt my mind bursting. Obito withdrew his hand and the seal disappeared. My memories started to jumble up in my mind.

_Hey, daddy! Let's go out and play!_

_Wait, sweetheart. I'll just get my hat._

I heard the long-forgotten memories echoing inside my head.

_Honey, please finish your milk._

_I don't like milk, mommy! Can't I drink chocolate milk instead?_

Memories from when I was younger…

_Don't wander too far._

_Yes, mommy! _

Memories from when me and Ami hang out together…

_Hey, Ami! Let's go to the park!_

_Sure thing!_

Every memory seemed to float in my mind. Until all of it vanished in an instant and I collapsed on the bed.

**Ami's POV**

It can't be. It's impossible. Did the shooting star really made our wishes come true? Or was it something else? I was momentarily stunned. Of course I did sincerely wish to go to the Naruto world but I never expected that mine and Emily's wish would _ever_ come true.

I sighed hopelessly and put my hands over my head. "I wish this was some kind of dream." I whispered.

I was now feeling hopeless. Hopeless because I can't find Emily. Hopeless because I don't even know what got me here. And hopeless because I don't know what to do here. I sighed again. Think. What happened before you got here?, I asked myself.

And finally, I remembered something:

"_You are a world-walker, Ameya." Tobirama said, bluntly._

World walker, huh? Not even possible. But wait, where I am right now is a proof that world walking is really real. After the encounter with Mishou-san, I think I'm really in the Naruto world. And all I could ask for is to find Emily and go back home safely.

I looked at my right shoulder again. The symbol was still there. What is this anyway? What is the purpose of being here? I instantly regretted everything that has happened right now. I looked out of the window, it was already night. The stars sparkled in the moonless sky. I noticed two figures standing and probably watching me from afar. I can't make out their faces because a moment later, they disappeared in a flash.

I wonder why they were there. I decided to lay down on the bed. This day has been really stressful for me. A few minutes later, I fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

"Is she the girl you found in the forest, Shiko?" A spiky, silver-haired man asked. He wore the standard

"Yeah. Her chakra amount is large. She's not a civilian because her chakra network is active. And I also notice it circulating around her body wildly." Shiko replied. He has black hair and brown eyes. He was also a jonin.

They were standing in a rooftop a bit far from the hospital. They watched the brown-haired girl sitting on the hospital bed.

"Did you tell the Hokage about her?" The silver-haired jonin asked.

"Yes I did. And if I am accurate, she might be a senju." Shiko said.

The girl who was laying in the bed, placed her hands in her head and a moment later she lifted her right sleeve and a symbol was seen on her shoulder. Shiko and the silver-haired man stared at the symbol on the girl's shoulder.

"What do you think it is, Kakashi?" Shiko asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before." Kakashi said. The symbol resembles a bit of the curse mark.

"We should inform the Hokage about this." Shiko suggested.

Kakashi nodded. The girl stared at the window and noticed them looking at her. A moment later, Kakashi and Shiko flickered away.

**Author's note: **

**Again, sorry for the long wait! Me and my family were out on a road trip three days ago and we just got back today. I hope this chapter isn't all boring and weird. I edited some parts until I'm contented with it. **


	4. Chapter 4: To be something

**Thanks to following, ****Arcami and Medricversion2010.**

I will find you, my friend

Chapter Four: To be something

**Ami's POV**

The moon was already up in night sky and here I am, still laying down on the hospital bed. I'm still worried about Emily. She might be somewhere dangerous, maybe she was kidnapped! Or maybe she's…

I shook my head, getting the pessimistic thoughts out of my head. There is no way Emily's getting killed. I'll just hope I can find her sooner so we can fix things out and go back to Earth _safely._ I wrapped the blankets over me and closed my eyes, feeling sleepy all the sudden. Minutes later, I fell asleep.

"Ami." It was a voice. A familiar one.

"Wake up, my lil' angel." It was there again. _Lil' angel._ Only one person would call me that.

I immediately opened my eyes. On my left was a man with the same shade of brown hair as mine, his gentle blue eyes staring into my brown ones. His figure isn't really clear because it was still dark. My eyes were starting to get foggy and tears began to show up.

I sat up and hugged him, tears spilling across my cheeks. He felt so solid, so real. "Dad! I miss you so much."

I don't care if this is just a dream but dad is too real. Well, I can't even tell what's the difference between dream and reality right now.

He hugged me back, "I miss you too, lil' angel."

I pulled back and wiped the tears away. I can't believe dad's here. It's been like two years since I saw him. We only communicate by phone. From the corner of my eye, I notice that it was still dark and the moon was almost setting on the horizon. I focused my attention back at dad. I've got so many questions in my head. How come he's here? Why is he here? Does he know anything about what's going on?

"Dad, how come you're here? Are we really in the Naruto world?" I asked.

He sat at the edge of my bed. "I notice that you're now world walking. I'm sorry I haven't told you anything regarding to this. I thought you would be safe if I keep it a secret. And as for your questions, I am just a physical projection and what is Naruto? I have never heard of it."

I was in doubt when he said "physical projection". Does that mean he's not real? I set the thought aside. "Oh. Naruto is an anime. The main character is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah. The one you always watch in the internet. I get it. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

I nodded. I am slightly confused. Does Dad know about this world? Well, he really needs to explain everything to me. I didn't even know why Mom hates him.

"Okay then. It all started when I was thirteen years old, I accidentally fell into a portal. I ended up in a world full of ninjas. And what's worse is, I was caught up in an impending war."

"Must be the Third Shinobi World War." I guessed.

Dad looked surprised. "How did you know?"

I smiled at him, "It was in the anime, Dad. Continue your story please."

"Okay so I encountered a man by the name Minato Namikaze. He helped me and brought me here." Dad said gesturing to the surroundings.

"Wow…you met Minato. That's so amazing," I said, star-strucked. "What is his age?"

Dad raised an eyebrow at the question. "Why do you ask?"

I was suddenly impatient. "Come on! Just tell me already!"

Dad chuckled. "Alright. Alright. He was fourteen at that time."

Oh. Fourteen-year-old, huh? So that means the Third Shinobi World War had already started when Minato was still a kid.

"Will I continue my story or not?" Dad asked, mockingly.

I gestured for dad to continue. "Go on."

"I didn't know how to go back to Earth at that time. I had no choice but to stay there for a while. I entered the Academy late and graduated almost two years later," Dad chuckled a bit. "I wasn't really good at those days. I was rather clumsy when I train. But Minato helped me improve and I finally did become a genin."

I pouted. "You're so lucky to train with Minato. He's one of a kind. And you became genin here! I want to try it too but…" I trailed off.

Dad raised his eyebrows. "But what?"

I hesitated a second before answering, "My best friend, Emily, we both got inside a portal and got separated. I don't know where she is now. I need to go find her."

Dad seems to be in deep thought. A moment later he said, "Maybe your friend is also a world walker, Ami. Only world walkers travel different worlds and it is rare nowadays."

"World walkers? Yesterday, I dreamed-" I corrected myself. "I mean I entered my subconscious and then I met the three hokage including Minato."

Dad interrupted. "Wait. Minato was a hokage? I didn't know."

"He became the fourth hokage in his mid-twenties, I think. When did you come back to Earth?"

He tapped his chin, thinking. "Hmm…I forgot. Ah, yes! I came back when I was nineteen."

I shifted in the bed to readjust my position. "How did you travel back?"

"I discovered an old book written by an unknown world walker. It has no title in it, only a piece of paper with a symbol written along with the name "Lina Kotanu". That symbol belongs to a world walker so I assume the writer of the book was a world walker."

A symbol? Could it be the one on my shoulder? I pulled my right sleeve up and let dad see the symbol.

"Is this the symbol you saw?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Oh," I muttered softly. "So this is it, the world walker symbol. At least some parts are clarified to me."

"Well, ask me what you want." Dad said, smiling.

"Do you have the same symbol?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I don't have it now."

I raised my eyebrows. "Huh! Why? I thought every world walkers have this."

He smiled. "Yes, you're right. I once have it but it disappeared when you were born."

"What," I was confused. "Why would it disappear when I was born? What's the connection?"

"I don't have it now because the ability was transferred to you. In other means, you inherited my ability. A world walker's first born child will have the ability but some have skipped through generations and the reason is unknown. And let me tell you this: Your abilities should be confidential."

"Why?" I asked.

"Curiosity can get the best of people, Ami. They will try to know about your unusual powers and will do anything to get that."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for the advice, dad." I sincerely said.

Dad smiled. "Do you still have any questions?"

My eyes were downcast. This is probably the right time to ask dad about mom. "W-Well, why did mom got a divorce with you?"

Dad's expression saddened. "It's because I hid my secret from her about being a world walker."

I looked at dad in shock and disbelief. "Just like that?!"

He shook his head. "There's something more but you wouldn't understand. I'll tell you soon, that's a promise."

I frowned. Dad is getting away with an excuse again. How can he even tell me soon if he's so faraway and mom is not going to allow dad to step inside the house again.

"Just tell me now and I'll try to understand," I begged. "Please."

Dad was adamant. "No, Ami. Besides, my time is running out. I can't stay here forever."

"But dad, what am I going to do here? How can I find my friend?" I asked.

"Ami, from now on, while you're in this world, your name will be Ameya Senju. And as a Senju, I know you have the potential to become a fine shinobi," He said softly. "and when you try to find your friend, remember that fate will be on your way."

He began to fade.

"But dad, I'm not sure if I can handle it here!" I cried, tears wetting my eyes.

Dad smiled sadly. "Have faith in yourself, Ami. I'm always here."

I tried to grab his hand but I only touched the thin air. Now I notice that he completely faded. The tears were now flowing freely down to my chin and I began to cry, drawing my knees towards my chest and resting my forehead on it. I don't know why I'm so weak and why do I have many weaknesses. It only proved that I can't cope in this world. I thought it was just so care-free in this world.

_Ami, from now on, while you're in this world, your name will be Ameya Senju._

Some 'Ameya Senju' I am. What's the purpose of concealing my true name?

I eventually cried myself to sleep, bracing for whatever I'm gonna do tomorrow.

**Normal POV**

The black-haired girl was lying down on the bed, unconscious. A small, simple mark was etched on the left side of her forehead; the memory seal.

Meanwhile outside the hideout, Uchiha Obito was sitting on a massive boulder overlooking the Mountains' Graveyard. A moment later, Zetsu sprouted from the ground beside him.

"Hey Obito, who's that girl you saved?" White Zetsu asked.

"Uchiha Nelina." came his reply.

"**Why did you save her?**" Black Zetsu then asked.

"She has a rare ability. Something she inherited from Uchiha Umidou," Obito said. "she also wields the Mangekyou sharingan."

"Ooh, another sharingan wielder. I can't wait to see what she's capable of doing." White Zetsu amusedly said.

"**You could have stolen her eyes. It's better that way.**" Black Zetsu suggested to Obito.

"Hn. Even if I stole it, I can not use it. Her abilities are bounded by a complicated seal."

"So it was stated in that unknown, old book then," White Zetsu said. "You're training her?"

Obito remained silent for a second before answering, "Yes. She's useful for the coming of the Fourth Shinobi World War."

"**We're heading back inside, it's almost dark. The girl must be awake.**"

"Good luck on her, Obito." Zetsu sunk back to the ground.

Obito continued to sit on the boulder until it was fully night time.

**Emily's POV**

I woke up, groaning. My vision is dark. My eyes sting a little. I'm vulnerable. But wait, where am I? And mostly…

Who am I?

I don't remember anything. Not a single thing, like I'm some empty shell.

"So you're finally awake," A dark figure from across the blurry room said. I tried to adjust to the dim lit place I'm in, but my eyes still sting. The figure walked towards me, "Uchiha Nelina."

Uchiha Nelina.

So that's my name…

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update! I tried to publish this now because this is the only time I can do it. Maybe I will update within the fortnight. Again, sorry for the late update. I've got studies so please have mercy on me. I hope this chapter is okay for you guys. **


End file.
